One of the limitations introduced with mobile endpoint devices is the lack of a print subsystem. Many print vendors have compensated by introducing a cloud infrastructure for server based conversion and routing. While this architecture does work, it does not scale well in a global environment since the server becomes a bottleneck for document conversion. For example, during periods of high volume of print requests the processing availability of the servers can become a bottleneck.
In addition, the servers may be located thousands of miles away from the mobile endpoint device or printer that the mobile endpoint device is trying to print to. This leads to an increase in latency to spool the document due to the geographic distance introduced between the centralized conversion bank and the destination printer.